Harry Potter's Mary-Sue
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: What happens when Mary-Sue comes to Hogwarts in the trios sixth year?


Mary-Sue exhaled through her perfect red lips as she stood behind all the first years waiting. She could hear whispers with her perfect hearing and could see too-be student's hands twisting and turning with her perfect 20x20 vision. Her own slender fingers gracefully twitched. She looked down at her hands to watch her fingers as they turned around and around once in a while exposing her finger prints. Which were perfect. They were the rarest type of fingerprint. Arches. Mary Sue let out a slight sigh as she felt, once again for the hundredth time that day a pang of anxiety. She was very relieved as the doors to the Great Hall opened to admit the too-be students. Mary-Sue began to walk her steps measured to cover one foot each time she stepped. She watched all the imperfect faces looking at the first years, not yet having noticed her. She was glad of this. Bending her head to look at the floor she walked up and joined the line of first years. She felt so out of place and imperfect among these wonderful children because Mary-Sue was also wonderfully kind and gentle. She heard the names as the students were called up one by one to be sorted into different houses. She fiddled with the traveling cloak that covered her head. She wondered when she could take it off. She was the last to step up and onto the stairs. She looked at the stern looking teacher that was holding that hat waiting for Mary-Sue to remove it and show her face to the crowd. But Mary-Sue didn't want to hear their gasps of wonder at her beauty because not only was she amazingly modest, she thought her beauty was a curse. Finally after what seemed like ages she looked imploringly at the teacher. The teacher lifted her hood slightly to see Mary-Sue's sweet, beautiful face. She smiled kindly at Mary-Sue and motioned for her to sit down upon the stool. Mary-Sue slowly and daintily sat down upon the stool. She felt nervous of which house she would be put in. she didn't know what to think of each house. Mary-Sue felt the hat touch the top of the cloak. Someone in the crowd shouted that Mary-Sue needed to take her hood off. The stern teacher said no. as this was happening Mary-Sue wondered what the hat was. She jumped as a voice spoke in her head. _"Ah, Mary-Sue, I have been waiting for you"_ said the voice. Mary-Sue knew that only she could hear it.

"_You have?" _Mary-Sue thought to the voice timidly.

"_Yes, but I do not know which house to put you in you see. I hope you understand that I must not put you in any house but all of them?"_ the voice said.

"_I understand" _Mary-Sue thought.

Then a voice from above Mary-Sue shouted: "I CANNOT MAKE UP MY MIND!" then a sudden heat surrounded Mary-Sue. She was on fire. Or more, her cloak was. The teacher snatched the burning hat from Mary-Sue's traveling cloak. But the cloak was still burning. The teacher grabbed the cloak and pilled it away from Mary-Sue's perfect frame. The sharp intake of breath from the crowd told Mary-Sue they could see her. Though Mary-Sue kept her eyes closed tight. What the crowd saw was the most beautiful, perfect, wonderful, gorgeous girl they had ever seen.

Her hair was long. It fell to her waist. It was as black as night, as black as ebony, as black as a raven's wing, as black as black itself. But it wasn't dull black. It glowed and glittered, glimmering, shining, and silky in the light that came down from the candles floating in the air. Her hair floated around her like there was a slight wind but there was none. It was soft, silky, luxurious, glimmering, glowing, shimmering, shining, lustrous, loose, floating, amazing, pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking, wonderful, dainty, and gentle. It fell in gentle waved across her shoulders and down her perfect back as it glowed in the light. The ends of the strands flipped up with a spritely style. The perfectly flipped up hair ends were dyed the most brilliant colors too. Sapphire, ruby, gold, emerald, silver, turquoise, purple, yellow, magenta, orange, lavender, pink, indigo, and cloud white. It seemed to move and shimmer all the time.

Her skin was flawless. It was evenly tanned porcelain skin that was the color of freshly fallen snow or the color of fluffy white clouds and a unicorn's silky hair. It was flawless without any blemish or scar upon its evenly tanned milky white surface. It looked like still undisturbed white water that had a wonderful tan on it.

Her face was no acceptation of the extraordinary perfectness and beauty. Her skin on her face was the same shade of everything else of this perfect girl. Her cheeks were rosy red, rose red, pale pink, the color of any pink flower. Her nose was not long, not short, not high, and not low. It was right in the middle of her perfectly shaped face. Her nostrils were just flared enough to make her look pretty but not flared too much to make her look angry. Her forehead was just big enough for her wonderfully perfectly featured face. Her eyebrows were thin and just the right size. They were placed perfectly above her still closed eyes. Her lips were cherry red, as red as a rose. As red as blood. As red as a ruby. As red a garnet. They were perfectly puffed and beautifully contoured into a wonderfully beautiful smile that showed her glittered, glowing, shining white teeth. Her teeth reflected the light from the room.

Mary-Sue's eyes fluttered open her long black lashed catching everyone in the hall's attention. Her eyes were just as perfect as everything else about her. Her eyes were jewels that changed. The colors changed perfectly to match everything about her. They changed from turquoise diamonds to emerald sapphires in an instant. They glittered and glowed with light, life, and plain out perfect beauty. Mary-Sue wore a pair of spidery fishnets that ran up and down her legs, a black shiny mini skirt that reflected light, a pink and black tight fitting t-shirt and a collection of pretty jewelry upon her wrists and neck.

Mary-Sue sighed through her perfect lips. She walked down from the front of the hall and all eyes followed her. She chose a table at random and sat down next to a boy with dark hair and glasses. "Hello" she said. Mary-Sue's voice was as pretty as a siren's song with the rhythm of the ocean behind it. It sounded beautiful and melodic. "May I sit?" she asked. "Yes!" the dark haired boy said eagerly. A red haired boy and girl along with a bushy brown haired girl scooted aside to make room for the beautifully perfect Mary-Sue. But Mary-Sue seemed troubled by something.

"Who are you?" the dark haired boy asked Mary-Sue.

"I am Mary-Sue Lillian Luana Raevyn Starr Selene Guinevere Taylor Leslie Antoinette Belinda Keya Aurora Ruth Abigail Moonlight Starshine Dusk Daybreak Dawn Noon Night Ebony Eden Nadia Bella Tania Tatiana Rayne Hillary Verandah Glitter Unicorn Destine Amara Andromeda Andrea Chamomile Chan Lissa Elizabeth Jackie Maria Stephanie Sparkly Jade Jadice Allana Bellatrix Beatrice Miette Truth Hope Joy Peace Emily Riddle-Dumbledore-Black-Snape- Lupin-Slytheren- Ravenclaw-Gryffondor-Huffelpuff-Da'ar'ak!" Mary-Sue said lushly.

The boy sighed and put his head on his hands to watch Mary-Sue as she daintily began to eat only the best and most perfect food. "I'm Harry James Potter. The Harry Potter the one who survived the killing curse shot at me by Voldamort!" he said.

"Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and I'm Ginny Weasly" said the red head girl.

"Are you pure bloods?" Mary-Sue asked.

"Me, Ron and Ginny are" Harry answered.

Mary-Sue sighed through her perfectly puffed lips.

"What is it Mary-Sue?" Harry asked desperate to help her.

"I was just thinking about the circumstances that brought me here when I was fifteen not eleven" Mary-Sue said richly to no one unparticular.

"What were those circumstances?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Oh…" Mary-Sue trailed off as Dumbledore began to talk.

"We have two changes in staffing this year! One is Professor Grubbily Plank is coming back while our lovely game keeper Hagrid is away! The other is Professor Deloris Umbrage!" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, she was at my hearing!" Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry said frowning at the woman who had just stood up to give a speech.

Mary-Sue frowned. Her brow creased into perfect frown lines though her pretty face stayed as beautifully gorgeous as ever as she looked intently at the toad like woman talking up on the stage. She seemed familiar to Mary-Sue.

"What is it?" Ginny asked Mary-Sue.

"Nothing…" Mary-Sue said quietly.

"And now! To bed with you all because your classes start tomorrow!" Dumbledore called to the Great Hall at large. The students began to stand up and move around finding their head boys and girls to guide them to their houses. Mary-Sue got up daintily out of her seat and began to walk in her perfectly the same size steps. She wondered what classes she would be taking. She hoped they would be the same as Harry. She liked him. He was nice to her unlike most people from her past. But she couldn't dwell on that now she had to work on making her life better. She walked after Hermione and Ron as they led the Gryffondor house up the stairs. She didn't know where she was to sleep but she decided it would be with the friendly Gryffondors. She smiled at a seventh year boy who was staring at her. Mary-Sue was amazed at the architecture of the giant castle. She stared in awe at the different things that she saw. The moving pictures, the stone walls, the moving staircases. Harry dropped back so he could walk with her. Mary-Sue smiled sweetly showing her wonderfully white teeth. Harry grinned back at Mary-Sue.

"HINCKY-PUNKS!" Ron said to a full portrait of a plump looking lady.

"CORRECT!" the Fat Lady said loudly so everyone in the group could hear. The portrait of the lady swung inward and the students began to trickle in to what lay behind the hole in the wall. Mary-Sue felt a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fear. Mary-Sue was scared of what was on the other side. Finally it was Mary-Sue's turn to enter the hole. Slowly Mary-Sue stepped through the Portrait Hole. She had not needed to be scared. She had not need to feel that cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. The room was completely red and gold. Pictures, tapestries, and bare wall. Red carpet and cushy arm chairs. She felt Harry's warn hand pushing her forward into the room but Mary-Sue was so stunned at all she saw in the room. "C'mon Mary-Sue" Hermione said and guided Mary-Sue toward the stairs on the right of the room. She and Hermione climbed the stairs every step made Mary-Sue gasp in wonder for she had never seen such things. Hermione opened the door into a room with five beds in it.

"This one is yours" Hermione said leading Mary-Sue over to a bed. Mary-Sue sat down on it and then curled up and fell asleep immediately.

**.o0O0o.**

The next day Mary-Sue awoke. At first she didn't know where she was. She thought she had been… but she couldn't dwell on that now. It was a new day not to be ruined by Mary-Sue's past. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing the night before. She couldn't change though because she had no supplies at all. Sighing Mary-Sue shook Hermione awake who was sleeping in the bed next to her. Hermione blinked sleep away from her eyes to look at Mary-Sue. She cocked her head slightly then sat up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Mary-Sue asked, "I haven't any of my own"

Admiring Mary-Sue's perfect English and her perfectly gorgeous hair Hermione took pity on Mary-Sue and began to search through her trunk. She found nothing that she thought would fit Mary-Sue's perfect frame.

"I don't have and Mary-Sue. Sorry" Hermione said. She was truly devastated that she couldn't help Mary-Sue. She felt a fierce anger at herself rising in her throat but she pushed it down. Mary-Sue walked over to the trunk and looked in it. Being the kind sweet girl she was Mary-Sue complemented all of Hermione's pristine robes and nice scarfs.

"It's fine" Mary-Sue said gently to try to calm Hermione's anger at herself, "I'll just wear these clothes"

"Are you sure that… that would be nice enough for you?" Hermione asked in awe of Mary-Sue's humility and unselfishness.

"It will be quite alright" Mary-Sue said kindly.

"Very well. If you insist" Hermione said.

They walked slowly down the steps into the Gryffondor Common Room where they were joined by Harry and Ron. They both looked like they had slept well which made Mary-Sue feel better about herself being there in the Castle. She knew it put everyone in danger. She would be sad if… Mary-Sue shook those evil thoughts from her mind and focused on the present. She would make the most of her time at Hogwarts while she was there before she couldn't return again because of her… but there her past was again and she didn't want to think of what had happened in her childhood. She began to think about what classes she would be taking and if the school would have what she needed to do her studies. She was absorbed in her thoughts as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Gryffondor Common Room and down the stairs toward the Great Hall where they would get their class schedules. The pangs of anxiety returned to Mary-Sue as she entered the Great Hall. Sighing through her wonderfully perfectly lips she made up her mind not to dwell on what she would be doing that year. She they walked down the hall someone caught Mary-Sue's eye. The boy was tall with white blonde hair and pale skin. He had an angry face and quickly looked away from Mary-Sue when she looked at him.

"Who was that?" Mary-Sue asked in her perfect voice.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry said bitterly.

"Oh, maybe you guys should learn to overcome your differences and work together. I mean you guys have to have something in common don't you? Everybody does you know" Mary-Sue explained to Harry as they entered the Great Hall.

They sat down at Gryffondor table and began to eat. Mary-Sue ate slowly and daintily. Finally it was time for them to go to Potions class.

"I hate Potions" Harry grumbled as they slowly, dreading what would happen next, headed into the Dungeons.

The class commenced and everyone went to work except Mary-Sue.

"Ms. Riddle-Dumbledore-Black-Snape- Lupin-Slytheren- Ravenclaw-Gryffondor-Huffelpuff-Da'ar'ak! Why are you not working?" Snape demanded as he walked over to the beautiful girl sitting at her desk. She smiled sweetly up at him and began to explain.

"You see Professor, I was called into the Wizarding World, but I had no money whatsoever to get my supplies and so I have none at all. You see, I am sincerely sorry that I don't have any but life must go on. I can leave this classroom if you want me to!" Mary-Sue said.

"Ms. Riddle-Dumbledore-Black-Snape- Lupin-Slytheren- Ravenclaw-Gryffondor-Huffelpuff-Da'ar'ak, I am sure they informed you of the requirements that this school has!" Snape said cruelly. Mary-Sue burst into tears and nodded solemnly between sobs.

"I understand" she said sadly.

"You can have my book and things! I'll take the punishment for you!" Harry said eagerly.

"Why thank you Harry" Mary-Sue said.

The Potions day passed and finally Snape walked arounf the room looking at everyone's potions and making snide remarks. He stopped at Mary-Sue's last. Snape frowned. "This is extraordinary! You my new favorite student!" he said cheerily. Mary-Sue smiled innocently up at him.

The rest of the year sped by. Harry and Mary-Sue became the best of friends. Or a little more than friends really. Whenever they we alone they would start snogging each other. It was quite gross really but everyone loved Mary-Sue and no one bothered to tell them off about it. Every teacher loved Mary-Sue and appraised her on all her work. Hermione would have been jealous if not too busy trying please Mary-Sue. Finally the end of the year came and Harry was very sad to leave Mary-Sue for the whole summer but Mary-Sue told him she would be back. She went home to her little house by the beach only to find Voldamort waiting for her.

"What?" she screamed.

"Hello daughter!" Voldamort said coldly.

"Daughter?" Mary-Sue said in a daze, "You are not my father!"

"But I am!" Voldamort said with glee.

"What are you here then?" Mary-Sue asked.

"I am here to kill you" Voldamort hissed.

"Kill me?" Mary-Sue asked her perfect brow furrowing.

"Yes daughter!" Voldamort said.

He raised his wand and pointed it at Mary-Sue's chest. Her expression cleared as she suddenly understood that she was going to die. But being as brave as she was she faced her fate. Death at the hands of her father.

"AVADA KADVRA!" Voldamort cried.

.o0O0o.

Everyone was so sad at Mary-Sue's death. But no one was as sad as Harry was. Her tomb was dug deep into the ground on an island in the middle of the lake. The waters around it crystal clear. The whole tomb was cast in gold, platinum, and silver. Her coffin was ebony inlayed with all the precious gems anyone could name. The walls were painted with pictures to depict her beauty. The inside of the coffin was covered in silk, velvet, and satin of ever changing colors. They laid the body in on the 30th of June and spread seashells all about the island, which was covered in oaks, birches, silver birches, and cherry trees and covered in every type of flower you, could name. The tomb itself was buried and marked with a diamond tombstone marked: _Here lies Mary-Sue Lillian Luana Raevyn Starr Selene Guinevere Taylor Leslie Antoinette Belinda Keya Aurora Ruth Abigail Moonlight Starshine Dusk Daybreak Dawn Noon Night Ebony Eden Nadia Bella Tania Tatiana Rayne Hillary Verandah Glitter Unicorn Destine Amara Andromeda Andrea Chamomile Chan Lissa Elizabeth Jackie Maria Stephanie Sparkly Jade Jadice Allana Bellatrix Beatrice Miette Truth Hope Joy Peace Emily Riddle-Dumbledore-Black-Snape- Lupin-Slytheren- Ravenclaw-Gryffondor-Huffelpuff-Da'ar'ak, _

_Born: 1986_

_Died: June 29__th__ 1998_

_Now or never, move on or stay here, beauty of the beautiful, saying of a seer_

Harry was asked to say a few words at the funeral. They all wore their best. Harry got up in front of the crowd and began to speak.

"Mary-Sue was dear to us all. And I see that now. And when I was with her all I ever thought about was I and her together. And then, when she died, I realized how many times a day I say that stupid word. I say I thousands of times a day and Mary-Sue shouldn't have died. I should've. I was just too busy thinking about her and me together. I should have gone with her home. But I didn't. And all we can do now in honor her with all our might and her memory- m-m-m-memory will never f-f-fade" Harry broke down into tears and cried openly and so did everyone else. Days, month, years, passed and everyday Harry would visit Mary-Sue's grave. Always weeping.

The End


End file.
